


Lagertha (Vikings) Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Imagines, oneshots and prompts about Lagertha from my Tumblr account.
Relationships: Lagertha / Reader, Lagertha / You, Lagertha x Reader, Lagertha x You
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Lagertha had been overworking herself. She wouldn’t admit it. Either that or she couldn’t see it. The other women who trained with her could see the exhaustion. She kept pushing on, even when she was given the opportunity to take a moment.

You had requested that she rest with those of you who gathered food, look after the children anything that wasn’t constant warfare training, even helping heard the goats or gather fish. She had declined, commenting that she needed to be prepared.  
So today you had an offer for her, one that she couldn’t refuse and that you’d saved, purposefully for her worst day.  
Lagertha had fallen asleep at her table the night before and not moved until the morning. So you’d decided to take matters into your own hands. When you first met Lagertha she was appalled that you could barely lift a shield. Now you could defend yourself to her satisfaction but she understood that daily training wasn’t something you enjoyed.

“Lagertha?” You called as you looked for her. People were training everywhere, mostly women, some of the men from her earldom fought too. Ducking and weaving through you found her looking over her newest arrivals, youngsters eager to join her army and their families. She was insistent that everyone at least knew how to defend themselves. Which was a comfort, especially to families with young children. “Lagertha, you must return to the main hall!”

“Must I?” She asked as you finally arrived at her side. She had heard you calling but knew you would bumble along in your sweet way.  
“There is dinner ready for you, the fires are lit too, your bed has been freshly made.” You explained and she clicked her tongue.  
“I have told you, I do not need rest.” She said, a touch of exasperation to her voice as she spoke.  
“There is also a man who claims to have new weapons that will work with our boats. I have had him wat in the hall, the guards are watching him. I do not trust him.” You explained. This caught her attention.  
“You do not trust him?”  
“It is a convenient time for him to arrive.” You answered quickly. She was thoughtful a moment before giving in.  
“Hmmm…Hot food is tempting, but I just can’t say no to a weapon.” She said with a smile. She gave orders for someone to take her place as she needed to leave and walked with you towards the main hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Ragnar had found you on the outskirts of Kattegat at the edge of his path home. Sitting alone and sniffling as you wiped away tears from your cheeks. It was Lagertha who had first noticed you a few days after you were married. She’d been so distracted she had to call Ragnar’s attention to you.

Now whenever one of them went into Kattegat they would look out for you, reporting back to the other. “(Y/N)?”  
“Oh! Ragnar… I am sorry!” You blubbered out as you hurried to your feet and out of his way. He started to pass but noticed a few of your belongings with you.  
“Are you going on a trip?” He asked curiously as you glanced away from him for a moment.  
“My husband threw me out because he has found a new wife.” You admitted timidly. Ragnar’s expression hardened for a moment before he glanced towards the town and then looked at you again.  
“Well you will just have to come home with me.” He said and grinned at you until you gave him an uncertain look.  
“He says I must leave Kattegat.” You answered quietly.

Ragnar growled under his breath for a moment. He knew your husband and it wouldn’t surprise him if the man was trying to steal your dowry and weasel out of following the marriage contract between the two of you. “Come on now, I insist. You will stay with us until everything is settled.”  
You weren’t given an option to object. Ragnar reached down and took as much of the few belongings you hand in his arms and started to walk the path to his home. Picking up the rest as you followed after him you wondered what Lagertha would say to your sudden arrival. She had never liked your husband, something she voiced loudly and often. She had gotten to know you a little better than Ragnar who liked to lurk nearby and watch you dance with his wife when there were gatherings in town.

As you approached the farm you slowed into nervous steps. Ragnar noticed and smiled to himself as he approached Lagether who was watching the two of you curiously near the doorway of their home. “I see you have brought a get home with you. I asked for sustenance, food to tide us over for winter... “  
“She has been thrown away by her husband. I could not just leave her lost in the woods. A small thing like her would be devoured with no one to protect her.”  
“Ah. You wish to protect her from the wilderness?” Lagertha teased. She had no problem with you staying. In fact she had already decided on how she would address Earl Haraldson and Siggy as to your husbands attempts to steal your dowry. His affection and desire for you would not steal away her chance to torment Ragnar just a little.  
“She is not like you Lagertha. Hmm, she is… strong in a different way than you.”  
“Because she is not a Shieldmaiden you need to protect her?”  
“She was in tears and alone, in need of help. I had to help her before someone else could take advantage.”  
“Of course husband.” Lagertha said with a smile as she kissed Ragnar. “(Y/N), come.” She motioned for you to approach and slid her arm around your waist as she let you into the cabin and threw a careless smile at Ragnar who watched the two of you walking away.

It took a mere three days to have Ragnar wounded and pensive. Like a beast in a cage. Ragnar would not touch nor seduce you. After all his wife had not given him an indication he could. But Lagertha flirted and teased, just enough that only Ragnar knew what was happening. The gentle touches she pressed against your shoulders or arms. The way she would have you kneel so she could braid your hair and look up at Ragnar from your knees.

Today would be the final straw and Lagertha knew it. It sent a shiver of excitement through her. She waited for Ragnar to become distracted by you. Watching you doing some menial chore. “Does the curve of her ass not make you want to sink your teeth into that soft flesh until she moans your name?” She hummed as she leant her chin on Ragnar’s shoulder, hands sliding round his waist as she leant into him.  
“I had not thought of it.”  
“Oh? I heard that her husband only fucked her once, on their wedding night. The women in Kattegat say he is worse with his cock than he is with his sword.” As she spoke Lagertha pressed soft whispers of kisses at the back of Ragnar’s neck. Her hands slid under his shirt, pulling at the drawstrings of his trousers and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking gently as she continued to talk. “Poor sweet thing. Imagine having a husband who would not be pleased by that soft, sweetness. Talking of sweetness. When you taste between her legs, do you think it would taste of honey or sweet fruits, maybe both. She would mewl your name like a lost kitten at the slightest touch don’t you think?”

With a smile she pulled away from Ragnar whose eyes had fallen shut as he listened to her. His hips jerked to follow her hand as she retreated and he let out an irritable snarl as he was left alone to watch you.

***************

“(Y/N)?” The soft whisper of Ragnar’s voice roused you. Sitting up your furs fell away from you and you rubbed your eyes, stretching away sleepiness as you focused on the semi-dark and spotted Ragnar and Lagertha standing in the doorway to their room.  
“Is something the matter?” You asked as you sat up in bed. Ragnar didn't answer. In fact he licked his lips. Then ran his bottom lip through his teeth and urgently petted Lagertha’s shoulder. They watched your sweet face become clearly flustered when you realised Ragnar was stark naked and tried to avoid looking away from his face.  
“(Y/N), sweetling we would like you to join us.” Lagertha said when it was clear her husband could do little more than salivate with anticipation as you set your feet on the floor and sat on the edge of your bed. Your night dress was pooled around your thighs and Lagertha was quite sure Ragnar was close crawling on his hands and knees to beg you to part your legs for him.  
“Oh! I told you that you do not need to worry! The bed Ragnar made is quite comfortable!” You assured them.

They glanced at each other for a moment, amused by the innocence of the answer before Ragnar finally found his voice. “Little one… we would like it if you would join us both, as we share our bed.”  
There was a pause and Lagertha decided that if Ragnar’s subtle soft approach didn’t make her realise what they were asking she would blurt it out. Your eyes widened with realisation and a sweet shocked look crossed your face before it crinkled with confusion.  
“But my husband said you cannot be two women at once?” You said in such sweet confusion that Ragnar and Lagertha shared a long look of decided hatred that they would show your husband later.  
“I can assure you Little One that it is very possible and enjoyable.” Ragnar said quite breathlessly.  
“Will you join us?” Lagertha asked again and after a moment's hesitation you nodded. Ragnar wasted no time in rushing over to you. He picked you up as if you were a crate of gold and carried you carefully a few steps into their bedroom.

As soon as he set you down he grasped at the edges of your night dress, pulling the skirt up as he tried to shoo you to the bed. Lagertha tutted as she slapped his hands away, tossing her furs at him. “Sit on the bed Ragnar. No need to be pawing at her like that.” She said over your shoulder, having circled you. Ragnar did exactly as Lagertha asked and you watched the exchange curiously. “Whatever you wish for Ragnar to do. He will do for you, Sweetling.” She smiled against your shoulder as she kissed it, slowly pulling your night dress off both shoulders as she kissed across your back. She pulled the dress lower and lower until, with a moan from Ragnar, she’d dropped it at your feet.

Gently stroking your hair she circled you again. This time she stopped to kiss you. One of her hands tangled into your hair as you kissed, the other trailed down your back with light touches before meandering it’s way up your side. Her palm caressed your breast as her thumb brushed over your nipple. She pulled away from the kiss and began to brush smaller ones down the side of your neck. She could tell, without looking to the bed behind her, that your soft needy pants at just a simple touch had lured Ragnar to the edge of the bed.  
“So beautiful.” She mused as she kissed over your collarbone and down your breast. When she took one of your nipples into her mouth and gently sucked a gasp was forced out of you as something pleasurable jolted through your body, dragging goosebumps up in its wake. She slowly moved the two of you to the bed where Ragnar was sprawled, waiting for his invitation to join.

“What is she…?” You trailed off as you were pushed onto the bed so Lagertha could kiss her way down your body, gently parting your legs to plant kisses down each thigh.  
“It is alright little one. She knows what she is doing.” Ragnar cooed as your feet dug into the bed. Your body was in fire and you found all you could do was whimper. The closer to your core Lagertha moved the more you squirmed until Ragnar chuckled and began to kiss you softly. “Just relax, easy does it.” Ragnar cooed.  
One of his arms slid across your waist to keep your hips from bucking while he leant on his other arm. He would give you small needy kisses but paused every now and then to watch Lagertha.  
When Lagerth’s finger brushed against the bundle of nerves you jolted and let out a small yelp. Ragnar chuckled as she did it again and your eyes rolled for a moment. Then she began to devour you. Your fingers dug into Ragnar’s arm and all you could do was let out small sweet pants. Ragnar watched intently. Not even when he pulled away to kiss over your breasts or bite gentle marks on your neck did he look away.

Between Lagertha’s mouth and fingers and the soft whispers and kisses from Raganr you felt like your entire body might explode. “Ragnar? Help?” You whimpered pathetically. He gave you a gentle look as he chuckled.  
“How Little One.”  
“I do not know!” You whispered. He glanced at Lagertha who seemed to understand that you were at your limit from just the look he gave her. He leant in to kiss you as your body went rigid. With a moan against his mouth your hands twisted into the furs, your heels dug into their bed and your body arched against his arm. Lagertha smiled as she kissed her way up your trembling body before sharing a passionate kiss with Ragnar.  
She pulled away and lay beside you, trapping you between her and Ragnar. “Sweetling, would you like to fuck Ragnar next?” She asked casually. When you whimpered in response Ragnar rolled his eyes, leaning over you to kiss her.  
“You have almost sent her to the god's wife, let her return.” He paused for a moment to watch Lagertha stroking your cheek with an affectionate love sick in her eyes. “I say that we fuck now.”  
“You do not want your cock between her legs?” Lagertha asked quickly with a playful smile.  
“More than most things but you would like to rest?” He directed the last few words at you and you nodded meekly, buried with pillows and furs that Lgaertha pulled over you as she moved to straddle Ragnar.

You focused on Ragnar’s face as Lagertha sank down on him. You’d never seen someone filled with so much bliss. Watching them was like watching a fight. First Lagertha was on top and Ragnar was completely surrendered to her will. Then something flared in his eyes and he rolled her over, his hips rolling into her as she arched up into his body, fitting as if they were made to meld together.  
Soon they were panting and writing only stopping when you were sat up and had curiously, almost hypnotised, touched Raganr’s chest. They had paused, Lagertha victoriously astride Ragnar again as he took the hand you touched him with and kissed it. Ragnar groaned as Lagertha slowly pulled herself off his cock and reached over to kiss your lips sweetly.  
“I think that it is your turn to ride my husband.” Lagertha said quickly.  
“He has pleasured you?” You asked uncertainly. She smiled and laughed gently as she pushed on Ragnar’s shoulder, leaning back against the pillows as he crawled down her in much the same way she had you.

He buried his face between her thighs and she let out sift, calculated moans, beckon you to kiss her. In moments she was moaning, calling for Ragnar as she stroked up and down his neck. He crawled his way back up her with a wicked grin, kissing her deeply before they both turned to you.  
“Do you know how you like to fuck?”  
“How?” You asked nervously, curious by what she had meant. You were certain you couldn’t wrestle Ragnar over the way she had. Ragnar rolled to his back and watched the two of you carefully.  
“What did you like when your husband fucked you? From behind, under him, above him?” They both watched as you took in what she was saying before you shrank back a little and looked somewhat embarrassed.  
“He just sort of… put me on the bed and…” You gestured with your hand. Lagertha rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
“Poor sweet thing. Some men just do not know how to fuck.” She said, giving you an affectionate kiss. “I will help you fuck Ragnar how he likes it… if it is not for you he will do something else.” Ragnar made a gurgling noise in his chest at the way she talked about him but he soon stopped when she moved behind him and guided your legs around his waist. When she took his cock in her hand to line him with your entrance he groaned, sitting up enough to allow you to wrap your arms around his neck to balance.  
“Be gentle.” She warned as his hands grasped the tops of your things, helping her guide you down. Your head fell into the crook of his shoulder as he filled you forcing moans from you. He waited patiently for your lead as you looked at him.  
“What do I do with him now?” You asked Lagertha who had sat beside you, admiring the way you wrapped around Ragnar so perfectly.  
“What ever you would like.”

For a moment Ragnar looked a little apprehensive because his wifes answer seemed to light a strange kind of delight in your eyes. Until you roughly pushed him down to his back. He could have resisted, even with your feet planted firmly on the ground he doubted that you could move him. But as soon as he understood what you wanted her carefully submitted.  
“How does it feel to be buried between her sweet thighs?” Lagertha asked as you froze, too shy to ask what to do next and too stubborn to give up the pleasure they’d shared with you.  
“A gift from the gods.” He grunted. It was taking all his will to not thrust his hips up and have you crumble apart in his arms.  
Lagertha watched as you tested moving your hips as you’d seen her moving. Ragnar responded with a moan and his eyes rolled to the back of his head so you continued. After several minutes she saw your legs begin to tremble and nudged Ragnar to take over, using his grip on his thighs to thrust up into you. As soon as he picked up speed your hands stopped exploring his chest and dug into his shoulders.

At the first sign of surrender Ragnar rolled the two of you over whenever he became too rough Lagertha gently tugged at his braid, giving him a stern look. As soon as the breathless glazed look of release started to fill your eyes she gently stroked down your leg, guiding it higher around Ragnar’s hip so he could thrust deeper and deeper into the two of you collapsed together with a breath moan. No one moved for several moments. Lagertha watched Ragnar admire the state he’d made of you, chest heaving and eyes threatening to fall shut as sweat glistened on your skin. He gently kissed whenever he could reach without moving before rolling you both over so you were falling asleep on his chest. He beckoned Lagertha over as she dragged furs up to your waist and curled into his side.  
“I am helping you deal with her husband. He is awful.”  
“What if she does not want to stay with us after she has her dowry returned?”  
“Ragnar between my mouth and your cock you need not worry about her straying far I assure you.” She said gently and smiled at him. She wrapped an arm around you both as she settled her head on his shoulder and started to fall asleep herself.


End file.
